1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for washing produce.
2. Description of Related Art
Washing machines for crockery have been available for years. Such machines provide racks for supporting the crockery on edge or inverted to encourage drip drying after the washing process. The cleaning function is performed in part by a plurality of nozzles, whether stationary or moveable, which spray a pattern of fine water droplets in the form of a hollow expanding cone with a relatively high impact force. The washing function is substantially aided by the use of very hot water and the chemical detergent and degreasing properties of a cleaning agent.
For produce, including fruits and vegetables, a spray providing fine water droplets having a substantial impact force would bruise or damage the produce and such sprays must be precluded. The use of a cleansing agent to wash produce would leave an unacceptable after taste unless extraordinary and time consuming rinsing were incorporated. Moreover, the cleaning agent may produce an unacceptable chemical reaction with the produce that would result in deterioration or damage of the produce. Finally, a high temperature washing fluid would wilt or otherwise damage the produce.
The produce washers known provide a swirling immersion bath that provides a gentle rinse to the produce to prevent damage and deterioration. Unfortunately, such gentle rinsing fails to clean the crevices, interstices and other surface perturbations of the produce. Moreover, debris lodged within folds, in depressions or in cavities is usually not removed. Thus, such produce washers are primarily used for an initial washing operation to be followed by hand washing prior to presenting the produce for cooking or eating. Manually operated produce washers are also known and are effective to the extent an operator diligently directs the washing fluid on and about the produce.